wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Prince Broly
OC belongs to User. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE Broly is an oddly dark brown SeaWing with some black markings scattered across his body aswell, he has a tan underbelly aswell with dark green eyes. He has a small scar on his left cheek with an x shaped scar on his chest. Aswell, he wears a green furred cloak and black armor. He's extremely muscular and taller than average SeaWings. He has the ability to transform into a larger form when enraged. He wears a metal necklace that's like a choker around his neck to pacify him. He doesn't have the average royal SeaWing markings, but they are a faint color. His collar, once activated, and once he slowly gets mad, Paragus takes out a remote like thing and presses a button, sending an electrical shock through his body and make him writhe in pain. Around his neck too there are some scars and a bit more. Once enraged, which is rare, he becomes bigger and muscular, as stated before, his scales turn into a light green with some oddly light yellow scales, his eyes become a pure white with no pupils. He basically becomes stronger in that form. PERSONALITY Broly is an unnormally silent and innocent SeaWing, he doesn't know much about other stuff and gets scared whenever his father shows people the remote he uses to shock him. He's slowly trying to get away from his father by making an escape plan; though, it isn't working. He doesn't speak much due to being silent and being controlled by his Father 24/7, though he speaks when someone asks about how he acts like that then goes back to being mute. He hates dragons being controlled and harassed with. Though, once the person starts harassing or getting close to his friend(s), he gets defense and tells them to go away, if they refuse and hit him, he gets mad, becoming intimidating, before he can get mad, Paragus electrocutes him. Once Broly is finally away from him, he can become mad and go into the forms. HISTORY + RELATIONS Broly was born to Paragus and an unknown SeaWing, they were both related to royalty and Broly. Making the dragonet be a male relative to the queen, the current Queen didn't accept this and asked him to bring his son to her. She started to hurt the poor boy and Paragus held back from snapping at her before she made his son enraged, attacking her and clawing one of the whiskers off of her lower jaw. She screamed and ordered him to killed. Paragus yelled and said to exile them both instead, she said no and went to kill him, even though she didn't care that her brother was an animus. Over the night, Broly was scared and didn't do anything for the rest of the night. His father arrived and unchained him, flying off with his son and resulting them both to get exiled, he enchanted a collar and a remote like object. He put the collar on his son, who panicked and tried to get away, Paragus left a scar on his son's cheek and made him stop. Broly was midly uncomfortable with the collar on and kept trying to get it off. He left his father to go explore and meet a large SeaWing named Ba. This SeaWing looked a bit..odd, he had some fur on him and large ears that could be used a blanket. Paragus saw Broly and Ba getting along, thinking that he was gonna get in his way, he RIPPED it off and Ba was never the same again because of Paragus. He took Broly away and started to train him ruthlessly, hurting him at some points. He continued to train as an adult and was being used as a weapon basically. The two both met the Frieza Force and Paragus forced Broly to join with him. __________________________________________________ Paragus- father; Broly thought low on his father, thinking that he tormented him from the object that he used to shock him. TRIVIA *Broly's name is a pun off of broccoli *He has a fear of spiders *Aye *Blah *BLah *et cetera GALLERY placeholderthing.png|Placeholder Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Mature Content Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Other)